


Mandorin Sketches 13 & 14

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, Gen, and in awe of how much Mose can eat, baby is mischievous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Some silly sketches inspired by LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 167





	Mandorin Sketches 13 & 14

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> The first sketch is a scene from chapter 15 of LadyIrina's "[Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992/chapters/51914077)," right after Baby upended his drink all over Corin. The second sketch is just me having the warm fuzzies over Corin, Baby, and Mose being friends.
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).

#1 small:

#1 large:

#2 small:

#2 large:


End file.
